Wait, Is This Real?
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Cameron Smith lives in a small town. There he's known as the Supernatural freak. But why the hell is Dean and Sam now enrolled in his school? And why is he slowly beginning to look like Castiel? (Confusing Destiel thingy mabober)
1. What The (Insert Curse Word Here)

Excitement filled my entire body as I stared at the screen with anticipation.

_'The road so far.'_ I read with a smile.

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done." I sang along, squeezing my pillow with anticipation. I could hear my mother laughing in the next room. It was the season finale of season 5, and I was excited.

"Sing it, Cam!" My mom yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, my cheeks now tinted with pink.

"Love you too!" That was the last I heard.

"Cas... My chest! It HURTS!" I watched as Castiel exploded from just a snap of Lucifers fingers. "Bad Lucy! BAD!"

Tears filled my eyes and I was sobbing by the time the credits were rolling.

"Dean's not supposed to stop hunting! And Sams in the pit, and Cas is WHO KNOWS WHERE!" My mom walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh... You okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"NO!" I screamed and covered my face with a blanket.

* * *

I shrunk away from people in the hallways. I could see their judgmental looks; I wasn't blind.

"Look its that super-FREAK!" Someone yelled in my ear. Tears swelled in my eyes, but it wasn't the same kind as when I'm watching Supernatural. This time I'm hurt, and my self esteem was plummeting. With a soft sniffle I rushed to the empty room that's used for GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) and began to cry.

Every since I discovered Supernatural, I was hooked. As strange as it seemed, it kept me from killing myself a long time ago. I'm not some crazy fangirl. I felt right when I watched them, and instead of my heart aching about feeling bad myself, it hurt when I would see Sam or Dean crying.

With a deep breath I wiped my eyes and rushed out of the GSA room only to smack into someone. My Monday was going swimmingly.

"S-sorry... I w-wasn't paying a-attention." I stuttered my apology and started to walk away when the person spoke.

"You dropped this." I turned to grab whatever it was when I locked eyes with a sea of green.


	2. Got A Mouth On You

I stared into the males eyes before I finally looked away. I couldn't breathe. Without even looking at the guys face, I knew who it was.

"Holy fucking shit." My mouth dropped open. Dean laughed.

"Got a mouth on you." He shot me a smile that showed a hint of dimples.

"Y-you're..." I felt like I was gonna faint right then and there.

"Very sexy, I know." Dean winked. "You're not to bad yourself."

"Y-you're Dean Winchester..." I whispered, my voice cracking. His eyes widened, and he grabbed my wrist dragging me back into the empty room, before slamming me against the wall. In a flash I had a knife pressed against my throat.

"What are you!" Dean growled.

"H-human! I-I'm human I swear!" Dean gave me a look that told me I wasn't believed. "I watch the show you're in."

He tilted his head slightly, confusion showing in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I know Chuck made a book, which someone found and made a show about, but how did you know that I'm Dean?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Well I guess someone videotaped your life and put it as a show cause... Well look, you're my wallpaper." I pulled out my phone and signed in. To my horror I saw a man who looked very familiar to Dean, but it wasn't him.

"What the fucking Hell?" I almost dropped my phone. "Where am I?!" I turned, probably looking completely horrified.

"Silan high school..." Dean said slowly.

"What?! No I go to Lincoln... _I walked into Lincoln!_" My breathing became ragged and I fell to the ground.

"Okay... um... I'm just gonna go get Sam... So uh..." I ignored him and covered my face. I was in every fangirls (Well I'm a guy but everyone is a Fan_girl_) dream, but this was fucking with my mind...

"What is it Dean? I have to teach my cla- What did you do to him?" I could feel eyes on me, but I was hoping if I continued to hold my legs and rock back and forth I'd magically be back home watching Supernatural, not living it.

"He said he's not from here, and he knows who we are."


End file.
